Apology accepted
by Mislav
Summary: Set post fifteenth episode of season three,"Tuesday the 17th". Shawn and Gus remember old times and get drunk . Things happen. Shawn/Gus. Maleslash. Two shot. Chapter one is basicly a lemon-some friendship, some kissing, some hot sex-and chapter two will basicly be lots of awkwardness and Psych-like jokes with just a little passion and maleslash at the end. Please read and review:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the Psych characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This story happens post fifteenth episode of season three, "Tuesday the 17th".**

Ever since they returned from Tikihama and went in Shawn's apartment, whuch was almost an hour ago, Gus was sitting at the kitchen table, thinking.

He never liked apologizing, especially not to Shawn. Not to mention that Shawn almost never apologized to him, and he was supposed to, many times. But... he actually started thinking that Shawn was, and is right to be mad at him. Shawn was his friend, after all, they're been through a lot, and he only saw that boy-and now man-few times in his life. So he decided to swallow his pride and simply do it. Ever since they got back in his apartment, Shawn was in his room. Gus walked toward his room doors and knocked two times, but since nobody answered, he simply walked in. Shawn was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. Once Gus walked in the room, he closed the magazine, put it down on the bed and raised his head, looking at Gus.

Gus suddenly felt his throat going dry. He swallowed hard before he started talking.

"Shawn... I need to tell you something."

Shawn just raised his eyebrows, awaiting the answer.

"Shawn... I shouldn't go with that kid two decades ago."

"Over two decades..."

"Shawn... you were and are my friend and that was wrong. So... I'm sorry."

It took several seconds for Shawn to answer.

"Well, it's very short and few decades too late, but, either out of pitty or due to fact that we just survived meeting with crazy mass murderer... apology accepted. I forgive you."

Gus smirked. It was so typical for Shawn to say something like that, but he knew that meant a lot for him.

For some reason, even he didn't know what exactly, he sat at the bed near Shawn and tried to start the talk.

"What a crazy day", he commented.

"Yes..."

For next two hours, they were sitting on Shawn's bed, talking, mostly about work and about what crazy day it was. Shawn would bring few can't of beer from the kitchen and they drank few, dumping empty beer cans in trash can near the bed. And so they ended up talking about lots of other things, telling jokes and remebering all crazy things they've been true over the years.

"You know, Shawn, that kid was cool and everything, but when it comes to having best friend, I would never choose him over you."

"Really?"

"Yes", Gus said, looking Shawn right in the eyes. "I can't imagine anyone else being my best friend. Not after everything we've been through."

Suddenly, unplanned, for reasons unkown, they locked an eye contact. Shawn almost gasped. Suddenly, Gus's eyes seemed so dark, so beautiful... his lips looked so full, soft... upon seeing Shawn looking at him in such an amazed way, Gus felt his heart skipping a beat...

And moment later, Gus pressed his lips against Shawn's, slowly sliding his tongue over his dry lips.

Gus's lips were so soft, so warm... they felt so good... he suddenly felt weak... his limbs felt numb...

But, despite being drunk, single and weak, thought about what are they doing hit Shawn, and he moved away, widening his eyes and looking at Gus in shock, breathing heavily.

"G-Gus... what did we just did..."

"Continued making up, I assume."

He said it so casually that Shawn almost remained speechless.

"But... w-we shouldn't..."

"Why not?"

"Well... well..."

Usually, Shawn always had comeback ready, but at that moment, he was lost. It felt so wrong, he knew he should have been ready to say hundreds of reasons explaining why they shouldn't be doing that, but...

"Well, Shawn, we are both single and lonely. We just made up. I was enjoying it. I could tell you were enjoying it too. Nobody has to find out. After all we've been through, I doubt this could ruin our friendship. So why not? And don't tell me that wouldn't be a perfect way to end our little making up session."

His arguments were so strong, he said last words in such a seductive slutty way that Shawn didn't stand a chance. Second later, their lips met again. They started exploring each other's mouth and lips, starting clumsy and unsure at first, but soon enough they both found the right way to play.

Shawn was wrapping his tongue aggresively over Gus's, enjoying in it's warmth and tender taste. Gus pressed his lips hard against Shawn's. He loved how warm and soft they were, pressed against his own lips. Shawn pushed his tongue even deeper into Gus's mouth, making him moan. Kisses were so passionate that both of them felt their hearts beating faster and heat spreading through their bodies. As time went by, kisses became more and more passionate. Shawn couldn't control himself anymore and soon enough his cock turned full hard, standing proud at it's nine inches and tenting his pants. Gus accidently brushed his hard on against Shawn's hand, and that touch sent thousands of pleasant shivers down both Gus's and Shawn's and Gus's spine. They both moaned in pleasure, and their lips moved away. They locked an eye contact and second later, Gus undid his belt and slid his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Shawn widened his eyes in mixture of surprise and lust when he saw Gus's nine inch long swollen black member. He couldn't resist and he touched it, giving it one gentle squeeze. That touch sent hundreds of pleasant shivers through Gus's body and he moaned in pleasure, his member hardening even more. Feeling of it's stiffness and warmth sent burning sensation throgh Shawn's fingerprints in his body and it didn't take long before he felt throbbing in his cock and balls. Soon enough, he started jacking it off to Gus.

Shawn was pressing his fingers against the base of Gus's cock agressively, pulling his foreskin back and forth. Feeling of Gus's hard pulsing cock against his fingertips, getting warmer and harder with every second was providing him an immerse delight. He was clumsy at first, due to being little drunk and doing this for first time to somebody else. Every time he would do something wrong, Gus would respond by grumpy moan, and he would quickly "get back on the track". However, after few minutes, he found just the right way to jerk off to him and from that point, only sounds filling the room were a sound of Shawn's heavy breathing and sound of Gus's moans: without a doubt the most thrilling sound that Shawn ever heard. His eyes were entirely focused on Gus's large black cock and his thighs, covered with small drops of sweat. Shawn never appreciated beauty of male's body before, but at that moment sight only kept amazing him more by every second; he was so excited that he almost started shaking. His cock was full hard at that point, so he quickly slid his jeans and boxer shorts down to his knees and grabbed his hot throbbing seven inch long hard on, pulling his foreskin back and forth furiously, his eyes still entirely focused on Gus's magnificent manhood.

Gus felt increasing warmth spreading through his body and hot sweat rolling down his smooth, flawless skin. He started unbuttoning his shirt and quickly removed it, accidently ripping out few buttons, and then he threw the shirt down on the floor. Although Shawn's eyes were still entirely focused on Gus's cock, he caught, by accident, a glimpse of Gus's naked torso. He was sure that his heart skipped the beat when he saw it. From that point on, he was looking at Gus's cock and torso at the same time. He was simply amazed by the sight of Gus's muscular chest moving up and down, followed by his heavy breathing, sweat rolling down his dark, perfectly toned skin, his perfectly shaped navel... his nipples fully erected, sticking up in the air, small drops of sweat focused around them... Pre cum started dripping down Gus's dick, rolling down Shawn's fingers. It sent trail of pleasant shivers through Shawn's whole body. He couldn't take it anymore and he came, in the same time squeezing Gus's cock hard. That prooved to be too much for Gus and he came too, his warm cum dripping down on Shawn's hand. Next thing Shawn did, he moved his hand toward his mouth and licked all of Gus's cum off it. It's warmth and bittersweet taste caused him to harden again. He couldn't take increasing heat in his torso so he removed his T-shirt and threw it on the floor, exposing his perfect abs and chest. Gus was staring at him, biting his lower lip in excitement. Those were without a doubt the hottest things he ever seen: his cock turned full hard again. Ever since he was a teenager he had doubts that he was bi-sexual, but he was always into girls and wasn't exploring that part of his sexuality a lot. Now he had no doubt about his sexual identity.

Upon noticing Gus's fully hard member, Shawn moved his mouth toward Gus's cock and wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard on it, while in the same time humping Gus's right leg. Feeling of Shawn's wet warm tongue wrapping around his length and Shawn's member hardening and pressing against his skin was driving Shawn crazy and he started bouncing with his hips up and down in desperate need for release, mouth-fucking Shawn hard while in the same time screaming his name in ecstasy. Feeling of Gus's hot pulsing stiff in his mouth and his warm smooth skin against his cock and balls only kept arousing Shawn more every second and after barely two minutes he came, his cum rolling down Gus's perfect dark skin. Almost immediately after Gus came too, cumming in Shawn's mouth. Afterward, Shawn moved his mouth of Gus's cock and slowly licked his bruised lips clean of Gus's cum, keeping an eye contact with him whole time. That incredibly brazen and erotic action caused Gus to grow full hard in matter of second. Then Shawn started crawling out of bed, obviously not planning to continue their little game. Shawn couldn't let that happen. He quickly removed his pants, underwear, shoes and socks completely, putting those articles of clothing on the floor. Than he leaned closer to Shawn before he tried to stood up.

"Where are you going, baby?", he asked before standing up and putting his strong sweaty hands on Shawn's heated shoulders. "We are not over yet." Only him talking like that was enough for Shawn to harden again. And Gus knew how to take care of it.

Gus pinned Shawn down on the bed, causing him to gasp in mixture of pain and pleasure. He violently removed Shawn's shoes, socks, jeans and underwear, threwing those idoms behind his back. His kisses trailed down Shawn's back. Each kiss felt like fireworks for Shawn. Then he presssd his hands on Shawn's sweaty buttocks. That sent Shawn over the edge and he screamed Gus's name second before his pre cum creamed a bed sheet. and licked Gus's ass hole, lubricating it. That action sent such an intense wave of pleasure through Shawn's body that he dug his fingernails in the bef sheet, almost ripping it. Immediately later Gus entered him and started thrusting in and out of him, while sliding his hands up and down Shawn's back. Feeling of Shawn's soft warm skin against his fingers and palms was amazingly pleasant and it had such a strong influence on him that he started thrusting in and out Shawn even faster and stronger. Then Gus moved his lips toward Shawn's right cheek and licked Shawn's right ear. Only that action was enough to send a trail of shivers down Shawn's spine and cause his knees to shake. Like that wasn't enough, Gus started whispering into Shawn's ear:

"Do you like me... fucking you... baby? You are so hot...", he said before doing one especially rough thrust, making Shawn scream. "I will fuck you all night...Yard Suck on you... on your cock... I will make you my bitch... my sweet little bitch... you will feel things you never felt before... bitch", he said just before his pre cum started dripping inside of Shawn, sending burning sensation up Shawn's body. Gus then pressed his hot wet tongue against Shawn's neck and started sucking hard on it. That was simply too much for Shawn and he came, screaming Gus's name in pleasure, cumming all over the bed sheet while bouncing with his ass up and down in order to get more friction on his submissive bottom, involontary stimulating Shawn in the same time. It didn't last long till Gus came too, cumming inside of Shawn, sucking so hard on his neck that his teeth almost ripped Shawn's skin. Second later, he moved his lips away from Shawn's skin, breathing heavily, trying to catch some breath. He slowly crawled out of Shawn and lay down on the bed. Shawn moved closer to him and lay his head on Gus's warm chest, finding feeling of Gus's heart beats against his head strangely relaxing and pleasant. Gus wrapped his hands against Shawn's waist, holding him close, feeling of Shawn's warm naked body against his without a doubt being the most beautiful and pleasant thing he ever felt. They were both too tired to do or say anything, or even think about what they did. Soon enough, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Next and final chapter will be posted next week; stay turned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the Psych characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**I apologize due to not updating last week, I got a writer's block with this one and didn't have much time to write. And now, here you have it.**

Gus woke up to a sound of Shawn's alarm clock and at first, he didn't know where he is. Rubbing his forehead, he looked around. He recognized the walls, window and the desk. Suddenly, he realized something. That was Shawn's room. Shawn's apartment.

He groaned when memory of things that happened last night hit him. He and Shawn were at Tikihama, lots of crazy stuff happened, they went to Shawn's place and then...

He widened his eyes, suddenly realizing that he couldn't remember what happened afterwards. He had some blurry recolection about them about them talking and drinking, and nothing more.

Suddenly, he realized that he is lying down. In bed. In Shawn's bed. It was his room. His apartment. His bed.

What the happened last night?, he thought and tried to stand up. But something stopped.

Something on top of him.

He looked down and realized that it wasn't something. It was someone. It was Shawn. Naked. His head was lying on Gus's chest, Shawn's naked body was pressed against his, and his hand was wrapped around Gus's waist.

They were both naked. Completely naked. And they were both in Shawn's bed, together, their naked bodies spooned together.

When he realized in what... position they were, Gus's heart skipped the beat, his eyes widened, and cold sweat started rolling down his body uncontrollably. Did he and Shawn... did they... no! No! That was simply impossible. There needs to be some other explanation... but what else could possibly explain that?

Slowly, he started moving away from Shawn, crawling out of bed. He didn't want to wake up Shawn. He didn't want Shawn to see them in that... position. Who knows what poor guy could think.

As he was crawling out of bed, he accidently rubbed his morning hard on against Shawn's right thigh. Feeling of Shawn's smooth sweaty skin against his member sent rush of pleasure through Gus's body. His eyes rolled and he moaned in pleasure, loud-too loud. Pre cum started rolling down Shawn's thigh down to his groin. Suddenly, Gus remembered everything: apology, drinking, kissing, wonderful feeling of inside of Shawn's tightt sweaty ass...

But his loud moan of pleasure woke up Shawn. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Almost immediately, he realized that he is in his bed. Naked. But he wasn't alone. Gus was sitting on his bed next to him, also completely naked, his cock full hard, creamed with pre cum. Immediately after he saw Gus, Shawn let out a frightened scream and jumped off the bed, grabbing a bed sheet of it and wrapping it around his waist in order to cover his morning hard on.

"Dude!", he screamed, his eyes completely focused on Gus's body, trying to avoid sight of Gus's nude body. Then he tried to say something other than "Dude!", but obviously had hard time thinking of what to say. He tried to remember what happened last night, but he felt like his mind simply turned black since they returned from Tikihama and went to his place. Finally, he simply asked, almost desperately: "What happened?"

"I don't know", Gus said, quickly covering his hard on with the bed sheet. He did know what happened, but didn't want to upset Shawn. "We returned from Tikihama, we went to your room, we talked, laughed, drank a few beers and... here we are."

Shawn looked around, trying to stay calm. He saw their clothes and underwear all over the room, cum stains on bed sheets, scratches on that bed sheets, obviously. Made by fingernails... he looked under his fingernails and saw few white fibers... being an expert in deduction, he immediately figured out what happened the night before. He felt cold sweat rolling down his back and his whole body suddenly felt cold. Very cold. His throat went dry and large drops of sweat started rolling down his fingers and palms.

"Dude... we had sex", he finally said, his heart skipping the brat once he finished the sentence. He actually felt some sort of relief once he finally said it out loud.

He expected Gus to go crazy, to jump off the bed, say something like "No way!" and run away, or something like that. But none of that happened. Gus staid sitting in his bed, breathing heavily.

"I... I guess so", Gus said. He swallowed hard before continuing.

"But... we were drinking... obviously..."

"Yes", Shawn agreed, looking at the empty beer cans in trash can near the bed. "And people do all kinda of crazy stuff when they are drunk.

"Yes", Gus agreed, nodding his head. "Yes they do."

"Things they wouldn't do while they are sober."

"Probably".

Shawn nodded his head, biting his lower lip before answering. "So... we better forget about... what happened last night."

"Yes", Gus said, now calner when he saw how cool and steadying is Shawn handling this whole situation. "We should. There's no point remembering it..."

"I don't remember anything anyway."

"Me either", Gus lied. _Oh, I wish..._

Shawn bend his head, groaning due to terrible headache. His eyes trailed on Gus's naked torso. As soon as he saw Gus's dark smooth skin, his erected nipples and perfect abs, he hardened again, his hard on tenting the bed sheet. Gus noticed that, and that caused him to harden again. He gave Shawn slutty, lustfull look and licked his upper lip, causing Shawn's nipples to erect in delight. And then...

And then Shawn's cellphone ringed. He picked it up from a cupboard near by and answered.

"Hallo?", he answered, trying to keep the sheet wrapped around his waist. "OK, OK, be right there. That was Juliet", he said while putting his cellphone back on the cupboard. "New case."

"OK. I'll uhm... take a shower first... and then you could..."

"Yes..."

Second later, Gus ran into the bathroom.

#

Ride toward the crime scene was relatively silent. Almost completely silent.

Gus tried to break a silence. He reached toward the car radio and tried to turn it on, but they just hit a bumper and he ended up accidently touching Shawn's knee, Shawn being the one who was driving. Terrified, Shawn jerked his knee away, screaming like a little girl and almost causing a car crash. Gus screamed from top of his lungs too, covering his eyes and jumping up and down in his seat for almost a whole minute after danger passed. They remained silent and still from that point on.

#

They walked inside victim's home, trying to avoid an eye contact. Shawn didn't even notice that he is still holding car keys in his hand.

It was nice suburban house. It defiinitely didn't look as a crime scene. Walks were painted white and there were few paintings hanging off them.

Juliet was standing near the front doors, dressed in her casual work clothes and her hair tied in pony tail. She was waiting for them.

"What?", Gus frowned. Shawn gave him a look. "Oh, yes... we did... together."

Juliet glared at him, but didn't comment Gus's reaction.

"Follow me", she said, walking toward the living room. And they did.

Victim was lying dead on living room floor, bleeding from back of his head. He was middle ages Caucasian man, dressed in white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Bloody lamp torch was lying on the floor near by. Fly screen was pulled out it's frame.

"It seems like simple burglary gone wrong, but we still want you to take a look", Juliet said. "Victim is Michael Willson, forty five, divorced, has two children. Pathologist concluded that he was killed this morning, probably between five and seven am. Somebody pulled out fly screen from it's frame. His wallet and wrist watch are missing, and also jewerly from jewerly box and toaster from the kitchen."

"It seens like he was getting ready for work", Gus said, briefly glaring at te body before turning away, look of disgust on his face.

"Yes", Carlton confirmed. "He works as a bank clerk."

Soon enough, Shawn noticed few things. Impretion in dust on table near by, that matched to lamp torch. Position of the impretion. How tidy the room was.

"OK, first of all, this wasn't burglary. Lamp torch was on the middle of a table, between an ashtray and fruit bowl. Killer didn't grab the first thing he or she saw, he or she carefully picked up the most dangerous weapon. And lots of idoms are stolen, but house is not ranshanked. Killer stole that idoms to make motive seem like burglary, but he or she already knew exactly where to find those idoms."

While he was talking, car keys fell out Shawn's hand. He bend down in order to pick them up.

"Nice view", Gus commented.

"What?", Gus almost screamed, quickly standing back up straight. He looked at Gus, and realized that Gus is looking through the living room window. He mentally face palmed himself and put car keys in right pocket of his jeans.

"OK...", Carl said, looking at them on suspicious way. "So, we are going to talk with his ex wife and children and see do they know anything useful." Then he walked away.

Shawn shoot Gus a dead glare.

"Came together?!", he smirked. "Really?"

"And what about the "nice view"?!"

Shawn could feel himself blushihg.

"That was reasonable. You saw in which position I was!"

They noticed Juliet walking near by, so they quickly shut up ans started pretending that they are looking around.

#

Soon after visiting the crime scene, they went to a local cafe to have a cup of coffee. Gus was standing in a line while Shawn was waiting outside, looking through a window. Just when he was about to pay, Gus dropped the money and bend over to pick it up. Shawn's eyes drifted down on Gus's ass. Suddenly, a thought about him moving in and out Gussweetewer black tushy appeared in his mind, causing him to harden again. Soon after, he experienced a feeling of shock and looked away.

Soon after, Gus paid for the coffees and walked out, holding two cups full of coffee and handling one to Shawn. They drank coffee while walking toward their office. They didn't even talk about where and how to do it, but they silently agreed that's the best way to do it, considering that whole... situation between the two of them. Awkward silence between two of them seemed less noticeable and more natural in the street than in the crowded cafe.

#

Once they walked back in their office, Gus finally said:

"This is ridiculuos, Shawn. We can't go on like that."

Shawn wanted to say something nasty or sarcastic, but he simply couldn't. This was obviously troubling both him and Gus and he wanted to put an end to it.

"I know", he finally said. "So... what should we do?"

Gus took a deep breath before answering.

"I think we feel awkward because we don't remember what happened, or we don't remember it clearly. We were drunk. Actually, I remember some parts... I didn't say that because I didn't want to upset you."

"So... what should we do?"

"Maybe we could try do it again...While being sobber... and able to remember everything..."

"I... I remember it to be nice... so... maybe... I'm sure we know and understand each other more than some girls we slept with... while we weren't drunk... so..."

Gus had a point. Shawn hated to admit it and could barely believe it, but Gus had a point. They knew each other well. And, no matter how he hated to admit it, Shawn know that he was, at least on some level, physically attracted to Gus. And pretending that nothing happened won't solve anything.

Only a a thought about sleeping with Shawn again caused Gus to harden again. His hard on formed a big tent on the middle of his pants. Upon seeing it, Shawn felt rush of excitement and arousal going through his body. All that sexual tension between them that remained hidden over the years suddenly erupted, like it happened the night before.

Shawn locked an eye contact with Gus and licked his upper lip, put his hands on his hips and slid them down to his crotch, pressing them against it and leting out a small moan. Gus couldn't take the torture anymore and he walked over to Shawn, grabbed his shoulders, pinned him down on the couch and slid his hand down Shawn's pants, gently squeezing his cock and balls. As soon as he felt them, pre cum started dripping out his hard on and shivers spread down his spine.

"Finally, you have some good idea", Shawn laughed, feeling himself turning hard. Gus's hands were so warm, covered with such a smooth soft skin. He couldn't help but wonder why he was resisting the whole day.

"You bet your ass I have, baby", Gis said while pulling Shawn's jeans down. "You bet your ass I have."

~THE END~


End file.
